


Trust

by CelestialHeavens1



Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Gen, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialHeavens1/pseuds/CelestialHeavens1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Episode 1x07 Communication Breakdown. Based off the look Auggie has on his face just as the episode ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Covert Affairs, because if I did, Auggie would have been at Annie's family dinner in episode 1 instead of that creeper Danielle got.

_"I trust you."_

They were three simple words, yet they held so much meaning.

 _She_  trusted his judgement.  _she_  trusted him to do the right thing.  _She_  trust him.

Every time he touched Liza Hearn, he felt like he was betraying  _her_  trust. He knew that  _she_  knew and  _she_  said  _she_  was okay with it, as long as he wasn't the leak, but he didn't feel okay about it. He felt like he needed to bath in boiling water and scrub his skin with sandpaper to get the feel of Liza off.

He wanted to scream out in frustration. He was screwing up everything it felt like sometimes. A hand came on his back and he hoped it was _hers_. The perfume didn't match  _hers_  though, but instead matched the reason that made him feel sick. If she expected him to speak, she didn't make any indication of it. So he kept quiet and wondered if, a few years into this, if  _she'd_  still trust him.


End file.
